<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Not-So Simple Party of a Lifetime by Glitchy_4Ever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037368">A Not-So Simple Party of a Lifetime</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitchy_4Ever/pseuds/Glitchy_4Ever'>Glitchy_4Ever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, First story, I think this is rather too much lol ;-;, I use Ouma instead of Oma (sorry), M/M, Nagito is top, Raven Party AU, and Kokichi bottoms, background Hinata Hajime/Saihara Shuichi, birthday gift</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:07:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitchy_4Ever/pseuds/Glitchy_4Ever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Komaeda and Ouma made more of the party than what’s expected.</p>
<p>(Long story short, they got horny.)</p>
<p>(This is also a birthday gift to my good friend Hinashuii!  Happy birthday to you girl!)</p>
<p>also this is my first story...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Komaeda Nagito/Oma Kokichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Not-So Simple Party of a Lifetime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinashuii/gifts">Hinashuii</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry if there’s any problems with the story... I tried lol ;-;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">College parties.Those who been to one, either had the time of their life, or drank until they woke up with someone naked in bed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Well, it was bound to happen at a part Hope’s Peak College students Nagito Komaeda and Kokichi Ouma were going to.Hosted by none other than Miu Iruma herself.It was a party and everyone was invited to come in dressed like a slut.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Waiting outside on the parking lot was Hajime Hinata and his boyfriend, Shuichi Saihara, both whom are showing plenty of skin.They just had to wait 5 more minutes for them to come down.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Aaaannnd...” Kokichi pops right out of the closet, all dressed up.“Ta-da!I’m done!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ouma had on a white cropped sweater with a black and white checker design on the front, black high waisted shorts, dark purple thigh high stockings, and black, white and white Converse shoes with hidden heels.His hair was tied back in a cute little ponytail as well.Nagito was star struck.Kokichi made himself an adorable doll.Nagito looked like a gay Ken.He wore an olive green crop top with a red square design, underneath was a black laced top.There was also black ripped jeans with his usual metal skull chain attached, and black ankle boots.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wow!Ouma-kun looks more amazing than trash like me!” Nagito compliments, with the discouragement on himself.To that, Kokichi puffs his cheeks angrily.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Idiot Komaeda-chan!We agreed that you don’t mock yourself!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah hah, my apologies.It’s always and will be a habit of mine.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well it’s about time that you fix that!You know I hate that!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How can I be sure that you’re not lying?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Baka!Let’s not waste timeeee!Shumai and Hinata-chan are waiting outside!Let’s just gooooo!” Kokichi wraps his arms around one of Nagito’s and dragged him out of their dorm.They got out towards the parking lot spiffed up for the party.Hajime and Shuichi wave at them, in which they wave back.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey you two, you look great!” Shuichi compliments.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah!I bet that the whore pig host would be totes jealous of all this!” Kokichi spun around before entering the car.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I wouldn’t really say that...” Hajime says, awkwardly cringing.“Let’s get going.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, do you think I might get overly drunk again?” Nagito asks.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why would you ask that?” Shuichi looks at him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well I have been noticing that I’ve been having rather too much to drink in these sort of parties...”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll be guessing you’re on the road of being an alcoholic...” Hajime estimates, then starting the car.“I’m concerned for you.” To that, Nagito just chuckles and rolls his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fastening their seatbelts, they were now off.The breeze of the evening winds hitting their warm-blooded bodies.They blasted all sort of music while they were at it, whether that would be pure metal rock, to a gentle beat they could vibe to.I mean... who wouldn’t on a long drive?Before they knew it, they were finally there.There was loud music blasting, some students already outside taking some heavy drinks, eating food, or just playing around.Parking somewhere they can, they got out and walked over to finally get the fun they desired.People stopped and stared... as if they were celebrities.Hiccups and some heavy dubstep fills the whole place, might as well call the police because of it...</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hajime and Shuichi already separated from Nagito and Kokichi, since they were pulled in a game of 7 minutes in heaven.That may not end well.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ooh so much to do... I should get some vodka!” Kokichi ran over to the kitchen where the drinks were served.The oddly large kitchen.“You do you Ouma-kun...” Nagito sighs and went over to the backyard to take a break from the loud music, as it was stomach churning...</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">_____________________________________________</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You think I should drug one of the people here?” Hiyoko asks as she held two bags of aphrodisiacs.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh why would you want to do that?“ Mahiru looks at her as she takes a shot of rum.“And out of all the drugs you use that one!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The blonde ponytailed girl snickers. “Yeah yeah, it’s just funny to me how so many people here can get horny easily, soooo...” she looks around, then placing her eyes on Nagito, who joined in with a group drinking some alcohol.“A bingo!~”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mahiru rolls her eyes as she gets another shot.“Do what you want... just don’t watch your victims.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That just made Hiyoko more excited to see Nagito hard as fuck.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">_____________________________________________</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Komaeda burps as he took another shot.“That got the spot good...” he sighs shakily.“I should get something else... I’ll see you guys later.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Giving up on alcohol?” The gorgeous girl genius Miu Iruma asks as she pours the others more alcohol.“I thought I fucking knew you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No... let me just rewind on something less intoxicating.” Nagito got up a little sloppily and walks inside.He ultimately met up with Kokichi who was hitting a blunt as he held a glass of vodka in one hand, looking pretty drunk already.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah Ouma-kun—“ Nagito was hushed with Kokichi lounging forward at him, spilling his vodka onto the floor, and dropping his cigarette.The gremlin gave him a huge, almost sloppy deep kiss.In which, Komaeda ultimately kisses him back.They would’ve gotten more heated, but Nagito wasn’t exactly that wasted like Ouma.That would be bound to change.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kokichi pulls away as their terrible scented mouths were connecting saliva.He looks at his boy rather puffy, unlike the hair, but giggles.“Hey hey big boyyyyy!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Komaeda chuckles and caresses his cheek.“I believe you had a little too much to drink, Ouma-kun... let’s take a break from the alcohol.” To that, Ouma hiccups a little.“Kayyyyy babeeee~”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The hopeful Komaeda was able to get both him and Kokichi settled on a couch together, deciding to drink some soda.At this point, Ouma would’ve been passed out thanks to the vodka.But nope... just... just play along...</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But what they never knew was that they were the victims of Hiyoko Saionji and her sex drugs.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">_____________________________________________</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The two laughed as they took a sip of Panta and Sprite, enjoying the fizz and flavor... wait a moment.Those began kicking in like that?Faces red as strawberries and breaths hot almost like fire?No... but yes!Komaeda covers his mouth as he felt his hormones go into action, he himself getting hard as a rock.Kokichi almost to forwardly wrapped his arms around Nagito’s neck.Those are some strong aphrodisiacs...</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“K-Komaeda...~” Kokichi whimpers as he began to grind against his leg.Nagito looks down at the other, just as hard.Hiccuping a little, he scoops him up into his arms and eagerly walks over to a bedroom... Miu’s bedroom.Well, not like she really cares honestly... I mean, what about all the other times she’s fucked on there?It probably smells like her coochie at that rate... I should stop rambling about that.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Locking the door, they began to kick things off with a intense make out moment.Sloppy smacking, tongue fights... moans filled the room.Kokichi was pinned down onto Miu’s queen sized bed as Nagito atop dominates his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mph... mm...” Kokichi moaned out as the kiss deepens.“K-Komaeda... ah...”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nagito makes a low moan as he finally pulls away, breaking the kiss for a breather.The two of them pant, Kokichi desperately kneeing at Nagito’s bulge.And just like that, Kokichi pulled him down so he can be on top of him.He almost immediately ripped off his already ripped pants and boxers, finally freeing his throbbing member.“Wow... for such a skinny man your huge down there...” Kokichi giggles, sounding certainly wasted.He began to run his slippery, wet and hot pink tongue all over the head, tasting the sensation of pre-come.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nagito closes his eyes and groans, gripping on the sheets that was drenched with pussy.Kokichi finally takes the whole member inside, immediately sucking on it like a whore.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah... Ouma-kun is a pro...” Komaeda moans out and pets his purple hair.“M-much more talented than trash like— Mph!” He flinches as Kokichi covers his dirty mouth, keeping his comments to himself.Not only that, but he also bobbed his head faster.Nagito began to make more louder moans and groans, and finally felt himself spill inside of Kokichi’s slutty mouth.The bottom pulls away as he opens his mouth to reveal the sticky come mixed with hot saliva before swallowing.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That tasted better than the vodka and soda I drank...~” Ouma hiccups a little and licks his lips before pulling down his shorts, showing his pale milky waist and buttocks, sweat already beginning to drip down his thighs.Nagito felt his cock twitch thanks to that R-18 scene.Ouma sat down on Komaeda’s lap, grinding his rod in between his pale cheeks, gaining a moan from the other.Nagito grabs onto Kokichi’s hips and lines himself up before thrusting him down, the two have done this many times before... and these are one of those times where they didn’t prepare up.They really need this...</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kokichi threw his head back and moans loudly as Nagito’s member shot up inside of him.“Ah!K-Komaeda-chan!~”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">To that, Nagito groans and hops him down on himself.“Y-you’re so tight...” Ouma slams his ass down as hard as he can, being a pure moaning mess.God, he would even moan out; “harder!” or “faster!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Every thrust, Kokichi would see stars, ah... he doesn’t want this to end.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s2">More... more... more!</span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But that’s for a different story.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They change positions, since Kokichi would’ve broken Nagito’s hips.Turned on his stomach and being hit from behind.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah... ah!~ Komaedaaaa...” Kokichi moaned into the sheets.But as a final thrust hits him, making eyes roll back, he felt something fill him up like a jelly donut.Ah yes, the greatness of semen... and a good source of protein.The two pant heavily as sweat drips like the start of rain.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Komaeda grunts as he pulls out, flopping back on the bed.His come drips down Kokichi’s thighs as he giggles.“Soooo fun...!” He turns and lays down on his back.Nagito went over to lay down next to him, as he pulls him close to his sweaty body.At that point, the two passed out in embracement.Oh, to hear without their ears.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That’s where knocking was heard.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">“Hey!Who the hell is in my room!?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>